Child Cupid
by Skadya
Summary: Challenge Antwort Ser-Desa :By some stroke of magic, luck, hidden power, whatever, Cupid regresses to a two year old. One problem or maybe not a problem , he only recognizes and trusts Strife, his ex-lover. Now, Strife has to keep Cupid out of trouble wh
1. Chapter 1

Child Cupid

Prolog

Nachmittags, nachdem sie (d.h. Cupid, Gott der Liebe, Psyche, Göttin des Geistes und Bliss, Kindgott der Fröhlichkeit und des Glücks) zusammen als Familie gegessen hatten und Psyche sich wieder einmal sofort danach verabschiedet hatte, da sie meinte, einen Notfall bei einem ihrer noch wenigen Anbeter gespürt zu haben, machte Cupid Bliss fertig für seinen Mittagsschlaf und legte den kleinen geflügelten Gott mit einer kurzen Geschichte in sein Bettchen.

Gleich, nachdem Cupid sich vergewissert hatte, dass Bliss auch wirklich schlief, machte er sich daran seinen gesamten Heimatstempel nach Hinweisen über Psyches komisches Verhalten zu durchsuchen.

In letzter Zeit hatte Psyche keine Lust mehr etwas mit Bliss zu unternehmen, wollte von Cupid selbst nicht mehr angefasst werden und schien immer verschlossener zu werden. Sie hatte sich sogar dafür entschieden sich ein eigenes Schlafzimmer für sich alleine im großen Tempel von Cupid einzurichten, in dem sie alleine schlief und welches Cupid nicht betreten durfte.

Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, was momentan im Kopf seiner Frau vor sich ging. Aber ihm ging es in letzter Zeit auch nicht anders, im Gegenteil, er wollte es sich zwar nicht eingestehen, aber er wahr froh, dass Psyche in einen anderen Teil des Tempels gezogen war und nicht mehr mit ihm intim werden wollte.

Die Gefühle die Cupid für Psyche hatte, seit er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, waren in den letzten Monaten immer geringer geworden. Es war fast so, als ob ihm jemand die rosa-rote Brille von der Nase abgezogen hätte. Mittlerweile war sich der Gott der Liebe nicht mal mehr sicher, ob er sie überhaupt mochte und wie es dazu kam, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Egal welche Dinge Psyche machte und mochte, gefiel Cupid nicht. Er war nun der Meinung, dass das einzig Gute, welches durch seine Ehe entstanden war, sein geliebter Sohn Bliss war.

Er konnte sich wirklich nicht erklären, wie es dazu kam, dass Psyche und er zusammen waren. Immerhin war er doch mit ………. Es fiel ihm immer wieder nicht ein, mit wem er zusammen gewesen war. Es war fast so, als wollte irgend jemand nicht, dass er sich daran erinnerte.

Dies war ein weiterer Grund aus dem er herausfinden wollte, was denn im Moment mit ihm und Psyche los war. Zudem viel es immer mehr auf, dass Bliss zwar ihm ähnelte, er aber keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit Psyche aufwies.

Aus diesen Gründen und dem eigenartigen Verhalten einiger anderer Götter ihm gegenüber, machte Cupid sich nun auf die Suche nach ein paar Hinweisen, die ihm helfen könnten die Rätsel zu lösen, die sich ihm im Moment präsentierten und wo konnte man eine solche Suche besser anfangen, als an dem Ort im ganzen Tempel den er nicht betreten durfte: dem Schlafzimmer seiner Gemahlin.


	2. Chapter 2

Child Cupid

Psyches Schlafgemächer bestanden aus einem mittleren Empfangszimmer, einem Kleiderschrankzimmer groß genug um sich zu verlaufen (wozu sie dies unbedingt brauchte, wusste Cupid nicht, da Götter ihre Anziehsachen mit einem Gedanken erschaffen und vernichten konnten), einem dazu gehörigen Ankleidezimmer mit einem Schminktisch (wieder etwas was Cupid nicht verstehen konnte), einem großen Badezimmer das eher so aussah wie etwas das Cupid in den Hallen der Zeit gesehen hatte, als er sich langweilte und dem eigentlichen Schlafzimmer. In diesem standen ein großes Bett worin mindestens 5 Personen Platz hätten (bei diesen fragte Cupid sich, wozu sie dieses brauchte, da sie ihn nie in dieses Zimmer herein ließ und seine Vermutungen verstärkten sich wieder ein bisschen mehr), ein großer Diwan, ein Buchschrank und eine kleine Kommode.

Als Cupid sich nun in dem aller heiligsten seiner Frau umsah, entdeckte er, dass von der Kommode im Schlafzimmer eine eigenartige Energie ausging. Sie gehörte keinem aus seiner Familie, zumindest hatte er sie bis zu diesem Tag noch nicht gespürt.

Je näher er der Kommode kam, um so stärker wurde die Energie. Sie schien ihn wegdrücken zu wollen und löste ihn ihm ein Verlangen aus, den Raum sofort zu verlassen und zu vergessen was er in diesem Zimmer gespürt hatte.

Als er nach ein paar schweren Schritten, direkt vor der Kommode stand, war der Drang weg zu laufen fast zu stark. Letzten Endes zwang Cupid sich nach dem Griff der obersten Schublade zu greifen und sie aufzuziehen, da sich die fremde Macht von dort auszubreiten schien.

In der Schublade befanden sich auf den ersten Blick nur ein paar von Psyches Schmuckstücken und anderer kleiner Krimskrams. Als Cupid jedoch etwas von seiner Kraft auf die Schublade ausübte, entdeckte er einen doppelten Boden.

Als er anfing diesen zu öffnen, merkte er jedoch, dass es sich hierbei um eine dumme und unvorsichtige Aktion handelte: Er war das Kind des Gottes des Krieges und hatte vergessen, nach Fallen und Schutzzaubern Ausschau zu halten, die er im Anbetracht der fremden Energie eigentlich hätte erwarten sollen.

Der doppelte Boden löste sich leicht und schon wurde die Falle ausgelöst. Ein starker Zauber griff Cupid sofort an, worauf hin dieser den Boden fallen ließ, der in der Schublade wieder einrastete und diese sich nun wieder schloss als seihe nichts passiert.

Während dessen wand Cupid sich auf dem Boden des Schlafzimmers und versuchte, sich von dem Fluch zu befreien. Was er kaum hinbekam. Sein letzter Gedanke, nachdem er den Fluch von sich geworfen hatte, war: ‚Dies kann nicht Psyches Werk alleine gewesen sein, sie wäre niemals stark genug gewesen so einen Fluch auszusprechen und auch einzusetzen.'

Was Cupid nicht mehr mitbekam, da er anfing sein Bewusstsein zu verlieren war, dass er zu schrumpfen begann. Sein Kampf mit dem Fluch und das Brechen desselben, hatte ihn fast seine gesamte Lebenskraft gekostet und sein Körper und seine Überlebensinstinkte schlugen sofort an.


	3. Chapter 3

Child Cupid

Child Cupid

Währenddessen war Psyche wieder bei einem ihrer viel zähligen Stelldicheins (mittlerweile hatte sie sogar Apollo überboten, was die Anzahl der Liebhaber anging, zwar noch nicht Zeus, aber wer konnte das schon von sich behaupten?).

Sie und ihr neustes Sexspielzeug waren gerade dabei, Runde 2 in ihrem Nachmittagsprogramm zu starten, als sie spürte, wie einer der Schutzzauber in ihrem Schlafgemach aktiviert worden war.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, mein Liebling. Aber ich muss nun leider gehen. Der Idiot der sich mein Mann schimpft, stöbert momentan an Orten herum, die ihn und andere nichts angehen. Keine Angst, sobald ich diese Situation geklärt habe, komme ich wieder und wir machen da weiter, wo wir aufgehört hatten. Mit dir macht alles um so viel mehr Spaß, als mit dem ollen Spießer auf Olympus."

‚Warum ich den habe heiraten müssen, kann ich bis heute nicht verstehen. Es gab doch so viele andere und bessere Kerle, aber nein, es musste unbedingt der geflügelte Freak sein. Dazu kommt dann auch noch die dämliche Blondine, viel Luft um nichts, nicht umsonst wurde ich doch schon als Sterbliche als schöner bezeichnet, als Schwiegermutter und den gewalttätigen Macho, Mister Ich-bin-ja-so-böse, als Schwiegervater. Das die sich aber auch immer in alles einmischen müssen, kann ich auch nicht verstehen. Cupid ist immerhin schon uralt. Zu alle dem, dann auch noch das Balg. Warum ich auch noch mit dem gestraft wurde. Wir hätten es doch auch entsorgen können. Aber nein!'

Psyche stand auf, zog sich an und drückte ihrem Liebhaber noch einen letzten Kuss auf den Mund, schaute sich noch einmal, mit einem leicht enttäuschten Blick, seinen Unterleib an und verschwand dann, um zu sehen wer und warum die Schutzzauber ausgelöst hatte.

‚Wehe, wenn es der kleine Irre ist, der meinem Mann hinter her heult. Ich will den geflügelten Freak und das Balg zwar auch nicht, aber ich brauche sie im Moment noch.'

Mit einem lauten Knall, der jeden Eindringling erschreckt und in die Flucht getrieben hätte, tauchte Psyche in ihrem Zimmer auf Olympus wieder auf und sah sich wütend nach der Person, oder nach Spuren der Person um, die es gewagt hatte, in ihre Domäne ein zu dringen.

Auf dem Boden, direkt vor ihrem Schminktisch, in dem sie ihre wichtigsten Dinge aufbewahrte, entdeckte sie den Eindringling.

Als erstes dachte sie, dass es Bliss war, der aus der Obhut seiner Nanny entkommen und in ihre Zimmer gelogen war. Doch dann bemerkte sie, dass das Kind etwas jünger war als der andere Bengel und das dieses Kind in den, nun zu großen, Sachen von ihrem Mann lag.

Die Erkenntnis von der Identität des Kindes, wurde noch von Cupid's Pfeilen und Bogen unterstützt, da er sie nach dem Schlamassel mit Bliss und den Sterblichen überall mit hin nahm und die nun ebenfalls neben dem geflügelten Baby lagen.

Psyche trat mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen auf Klein Cupid zu und fing an ihn anzuschreien, ohne zu merken und ohne sich dafür zu interessieren, dass der Ausdruck auf dem kleinen Gesicht des Cherubs sich von neugierig zu ängstlich veränderte.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, in meine Zimmer ein zu dringen? Was hast du hier verloren? Du führst dich ja auf wie der Irre aus dem Haus des Krieges! Der steckt auch immer seine Nase in Angelegenheiten, die ihn nichts angehen! Spionierst mir nach! Folgst du mir auch durch die Gegend oder durchwühlst du nur meine Sachen? Zum wievielten Mal machst du das jetzt schon? Antworte mir gefälligst!"

Mit jedem Wort das sie sprach, wurde Psyche immer lauter und schriller. Cupid hingegen wurde immer panischer und ängstlicher, da er diese schreckliche Furie, die ihn hier so anschrie, nicht kannte und weder seine Mama noch sein Papa in der Nähe waren. Die große Frau machte ihm ganz schreckliche Angst. Wo waren bloß seine Eltern? Mit der Erkenntnis das er hier ganz alleine war, begann der kleine Cherub zu weinen.

„Halt bloß die Klappe, du kleiner Freak! Warum benimmst du dich als wärst du 2?" Cupids Geheule wurde bei diesen Worten immer lauter und Psyche immer wütender.

„Halt jetzt endlich die Klappe!" Mit diesen Worten holte sie aus und wollte Cupid eine Ohrfeige verpassen. Als der kleine Junge die Hand auf sich zu kommen sah, teleportierte er sich aus lauter Panik. Als er wieder auftauchte, befand er sich in den Armen von einer der Personen der er vertraute: Streif!


	4. Chapter 4

Child Cupid

Strife hatte an diesem Tag ausnahmsweise mal nichts zu tun. Die Vertötenden Vier (plus Anhang, aka Joxer der Mächtige, ein Liebling von Aphrodite, einer der treuesten Anhänger von Ares und ein Sterblicher den Strife nur zu gerne in seinem Dienst hätte, da er, wo er auch stand und ging, Missgeschicke verbreitete) hatten heute auf einem wichtigen Schlachtfeld zugeschlagen und gingen damit Ares so sehr auf die Nerven, dass er seinen Neffen nach Hause geschickt hatte.

„Wollte wohl nicht, dass ich, zumindest etwas, Spaß habe. Na ja, wenigstens konnte ich mir noch ansehen, wie Joxer dafür gesorgt hat, dass die Blonde Harpyie, aka Gabrielle, stolperte und sich selbst mit ihrem Kampfstab K.O. schlug. Jolaus sich den Knöchel verstauchte, als Joxer den Stab zur Seite warf, um Gabrielle zu helfen."

Leider konnte Strife nicht mehr sehen, ob noch irgend etwas anderes zu Herkules und Xena passieren würde. Verdient hätten sie es seiner Meinung nach auch: Dauernd mischten sie sich in Dinge ein, die sie nicht verstanden und sorgten damit dafür, dass Ares miese Laune hatte. Die dieser dann wieder rum an Strife und den anderen Göttern ausließ. Was nicht gerade zu seiner Beliebtheit beitrug.

Scheinbar war heute die Scheiße wirklich am Dampfen, da Ares nach mehr als 5 Stunden immer noch nicht wieder in seinem Tempel war. Es war echt langweilig, vor allem für einen Gott des Unheils und der Missgeschicke, wenn man nicht zu tun hatte, dachte Strife sich.

Er durfte noch nicht mal den Tempel des Kriegsgottes verlassen, da Ares es ihm verboten hatte. Warum hatte er auch Athena und den Musen diesen Streich spielen müssen? Ach ja, es macht wirklich Spaß zu sehen, wie Athena wie ein kopfloses Hühnchen herumrennt und die Musen sich weigern, Apollo in ihre Gemächer zu lassen.

Einfach irre, wie der danach tagelang miese petrig rumgelaufen ist, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem sie heraus gefunden hatten, wer an ihrem Streit und an der Farbe in ihren Zimmern Schuld war.

Ares war darüber aber gar nicht begeistert, da er sich das Gemotze von seinen Geschwistern anhören musste. Ob es ihn nun interessierte oder nicht.

Er, der große und mächtige Gott des Krieges, hatte einen kleinen, nach der Meinung vieler auch unbedeutenden, Gott des Unheils und der Missgeschicke, nicht unter Kontrolle.

Wegen des daraus resultierenden Wutanfalls, hatte Strife im Moment halt nichts anderes zu tun, außer beaufsichtigte Aufträge auszuführen. Keiner dachte daran, dass er eine selbständige Gottheit war und nicht nur ein Laufbursche seines Onkels. Keiner konnte, oder wollte, das verstehen. Also, saß er nun hier im Tempel herum, ohne etwas tun zu können.

Auf einmal lag Streif auf dem Boden des Tempels und hatte ein kleines, fedriges Bündel in seinen Armen. Das kleine Knäuel schluchzte und sorgte dafür, dass sein Lederanzug nass wurde. Als Strife genauer hin sah, entdeckte er wie zwei Flügelchen auf dem Rücken des, nun als kleinen Jungen identifizierten, Bündels bebten.

„Bliss, was machst du denn hier? Solltest du jetzt nicht noch Mittagsschlaf halten oder zumindest bei deiner Nanny sein? Bist du etwas wieder abgehauen, du kleiner Frechdachs?"

Währenddessen im Tempel des Gottes der Liebe (wo der echte Bliss tatsächlich noch sein Mittagsschläfchen hielt).

‚Shit! Jetzt ist der kleine Scheißer auch noch entkommen! Ich muss unbedingt heraus bekommen, ob er irgendetwas erfahren hat, bevor der Schutzzauber reagiert und er zu einem 2 jährigen geworden ist! Ganz abgesehen davon, wo er sich hin transportiert hat!'

Psyche ließ ihre Sinne über ganz Olymp wandern und war als erstes erleichtert zu sehen, dass ihr Mann nicht zu seiner Mutter in den Tempel der Liebesgöttin geflohen war. Bis sie mit ihrem Geist die Gedankenströme ihres Mannes in den Hallen des Krieges in der Gesellschaft von Strife, einem Gott der sie nicht leiden und der sie mit Leichtigkeit in Schach halten konnte, wieder fand.

‚Oh Zeus! Was soll ich jetzt nur tun? Warum musste er unbedingt dorthin fliehen? Ich kann mich weder mit Ares noch mit Strife oder mit jemand anderem aus dem Haus des Krieges anlegen! Jeder von denen ist stärker und hat mehr Erfahrung als ich.'

Mit diesen Gedanken verschwand Psyche aus ihrem Tempel, um sich Hilfe und Rat zu holen, um zu wissen, was sie nun zu tun hatte und wie es weiter gehen sollte.

In den Hallen des Krieges hatte sich Strifes Verwirrung immer mehr vergrößert. Er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, wie Bliss hier her kam ohne das sein Kindermädchen Zeter und mordio schrie: Der kleine Cherub in seinen Armen half auch nicht. Er schien eher mit Strife knuddeln und spielen zu wollen, anstatt seine Fragen zu beantworten.

„Was soll ich jetzt bloß mit dir machen, Federchen? Mummy und Daddy werden sich sicher große Sorgen um dich machen und ich darf mich nicht aus dem Tempel heraus bewegen! Außerdem kann ich keinen von den Beiden erreichen und Aphrodite ist im Moment bei einer von ihren ‚Festen'!"

Strife setzte sich mit dem Kleinen an den großen Tisch in der Speisehalle, um sich erst mal um den Jungen zu kümmern und um auf Ares zu warten. Der wusste sicher schon, was sie zu tun hatten. Außerdem war er Bliss' Großvater.


	5. Chapter 5

Child Cupid

Child Cupid

Ares Tag war wirklich Scheiße verlaufen. Erst bekam er von sowohl Demeter als auch von Gaia zu hören, dass in dem Krieg den er heute für sie führen würde, so oder so nicht genug Menschen sterben würden, da er nicht genügend Soldaten dazu abgestellt hätte und das er somit noch einen Krieg in dieser Gegend anzetteln musste, wenn nicht so viele Frauen und Kinder wegen Hungers sterben sollten, da die Vorräte nicht für die ganzen in der Gegend lebenden Familien ausreichen würden.

Daraufhin folgte etwas, dass seine Laune eigentlich hätte heben sollen: ein guter, großer und vor allem blutiger Kampf, bei dem man seine gesamten, gesammelten Frustrationen raus lassen konnte.

Doch wer musste auf dem Schlachtfeld auftauchen und dafür sorgen, dass monatelange, schwere Planung den Bach runterging? Die launischen/nervigen Vier!

Alleine durch ihr auftauchen war es Ares schon klar, dass hier heute nichts mehr klappen würde, weshalb er Strife dann auch nach Hause schickte. Man(n) musste das Unglück ja nicht gleich herausfordern!

Er persönlich, würde den Unheilsgott ja gerne Mal mit voller Power und Generalamnestie, auf die Vier los lassen. Doch dann gäbe es nur wieder Ärger mit Zeus, weil seinem kleinen Liebling, der nie etwas falsch machen konnte, ja etwas ernsteres hätte passieren können. Na und? Xena war auch seine Tochter und trotzdem war er der Meinung, dass es für sie nicht schlecht gewesen wäre, mal eine richtige Abrechnung zu bekommen.

Der einzige Lichtblick des heutigen Tages, für den Gott des Krieges war, dass einer seiner liebsten Anbeter ebenfalls mit den Vier auf dem Schlachtfeld angekommen war: Joxer, der Mächtige (Ares konnte sich immer köstlich über diesen Titel und seine Geschichten amüsieren).Wo er auch war, ihm folgten stets Chaos und Vernichtung!

Dies war ein weiterer Grund wegen dem er Strife nun schon nach Hause geschickt hatte. Wenn die Zwei zusammen arbeiteten (auch wenn Joxer nichts davon wusste, aber er hatte Strife schon zu so einigen Meisterleistungen angestachelt), war es einfach nur grausam oder zum tot lachen, wenn man die Möglichkeit hatte, dabei zu zusehen.

Nachdem er sein Joxer-Pensum für den heutigen Tag erfüllt hatte, ‚Pfft, als wäre DAS jemals Möglich' und nebenbei dafür gesorgt hatte, dass der Krieg wenigstens etwas lief (trotz der Einmischung einiger Nervensägen, die hier nicht genannt werden), machte er sich selbst auf den Weg nach Hause, um sich wenigstens etwas von dem heutigen Tag zu erholen. Bevor er sich morgen wieder Standpauken seiner Großmutter und Tante anhören musste.

Aber in seinem Tempel erwartete ihn eine neue, schwierige Situation um die er sich kümmern musste, bevor es zur entgültigen Katastrophe kommen konnte. Sein Neffe hatte seinen Enkelsohn auf dem Schoß sitzen und sah mehr als nur panisch aus! Was bei dem Gott des Unheils und der Missgeschicke nicht gerade beruhigend wirkt.

„Warum ist Bliss denn hier? Hat Cupid ihn vorbei gebracht? Ich kann mir nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass es diese Kuh Psyche war! Cupid weiß doch, dass ich heute keine Zeit habe auf den kleinen aufzupassen, so gerne ich es auch tun würde!" sprach Ares und nahm den kleinen geflügelten Jungen von Strife entgegen.

Als er den kleinen Cherub auf dem Arm hatte und ihn sich aus Sorge etwas genauer ansah, entdeckte er, dass dies gar nicht Bliss sein konnte, denn die Aura des Jungen war nicht die von dem Gott der Fröhlichkeit und des Glücks. Nein, es war die Aura des Gottes der Liebe und Lust. Die Aura seines eigenen Sohnes. Mit dieser Erkenntnis begann sich Panik in Ares breit zu machen, da nicht nur der Körper seines Sohnes geschrumpft zu sein schien, sondern auch sein geistiges Alter.

‚Oh Shit! Was ist denn mit Cupid passiert? Strife? Nein, nicht mal er würde so etwas machen und wenn, dann auch nicht mit Cupid. Außerdem hat er gar nicht die Macht dazu und er mag Cupid viel zu sehr!'

Mit einem Mal weiteten sich Ares Augen auf Tennisballgröße. Nur um sich noch mal selbst zu versichern, wandte sich der Kriegsgott Strife zu und fragte seinen Neffen: „Strife, ist dir klar, dass das hier nicht Bliss, sondern Cupid ist?"

Auch dessen Augen weiteten sich mit dieser Erkenntnis und er sah sich den kleinen Cherub etwas genauer an.

„Oh, aber warum siehst du nun so panisch aus, Onkel? Ich dachte, Cupid könnte seine Gestalt beherrschen?" sprach Strife und sah seinen Onkel fragend an. Für ihn hatte sich die Sache schon geklärt, entweder wollte Cupid jemandem einen Streich spielen oder er wollte sich, weil ihm endlich die Augen auf gegangen sind, vor seiner Frau verstecken.

„Weil irgendjemand Aphrodite sagen muss, dass ihr Sohn geschrumpft ist. Außerdem hat er das letzte Mal 300 Jahre zum aufwachsen gebraucht und ich glaube kaum, das Psycho in der Lage ist, sich um Kinder zu kümmern! Außerdem muss irgend jemand für Cupids schrumpfen verantwortlich sein, da er sich ansonsten schon längst wieder zurück verwandelt hätte und er nicht den Verstand eines Kleinkindes hätte.

Wir müssen heraus finden, wer das getan hat und ob dieser jemand eine Gefahr für uns darstellt. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich wissen möchte, warum jemand meinen Sohn zum Kleinkind gemacht hat und wer die Macht dazu hat."

„Oh, oh je. Was machen wir den jetzt? Aphrodite ist momentan mit einer ihrer Orgien beschäftigt und da können wir sie doch nie erreichen und das dürfte noch etwas länger dauern!"

„Dann sollten wir als erstes Hilfe hier her holen. So eine Situation wie diese hier, ist auch mir noch nicht untergekommen. Außerdem habe ich keine Ahnung, ob alles mit Cupid in Ordnung ist oder ob ihm irgend etwas fehlt und wie wir ihm helfen können." Meint Ares, in dessen Armen begann sich klein Cupid langsam von seinem Nickerchen zu rühren.

Als er merkte, dass er nicht mehr bei Strife war, zwar bei Daddy und das war auch nicht schlecht, aber eben nicht bei SEINEM Strife, fing Cupid an laut zu weinen.

„Will zu Strifey, will zu meinem Strifey!" Mit diesem Kampfschrei versuchte der kleine Junge aus den starken Armen seines Vaters zu entkommen. Hierzu schlug er wild mit seinen Ärmchen, Beinchen und Flügelchen um sich, welche Ares dann mehrmals ins Gesicht trafen und dafür sorgten, dass Strife mehrere Energieschübe abbekam.

„Hier, nimm du ihn schon, Strife. Ich glaube fast, der Schock wieder jung zu sein, bringt ihn dazu, nur bestimmten Personen zu vertrauen und veranlasst ihn wieder, Bezugspersonen zu wählen." Bemerkte Ares grinsend zu dem anderen Gott.

‚Na, das kann ja heiter werden!'


	6. Chapter 6

Child Cupid

Obwohl sowohl Ares als auch Strife als Götter, vor allem als Anführer und 2ter im Kommando des Hauses der Aggression, an 1. ungewöhnliche und 2. an panische Situationen gewohnt waren, hielt sie in diesem Moment nichts davon ab, panisch und unüberlegt zu reagieren.

„APOLLO!" „ASCLEPIUS!"

Keiner von den beiden verzweifelten Göttern hielt sich beim ‚um Hilfe rufen' damit auf, sich abzusprechen. Somit wurde sowohl der Gott der Medizin als auch Heilkunst, Asclepius, als auch der Gott des Heilens, Apollo, gerufen.

Keiner von den beiden dachte auch nur einen Augenblick darüber nach, dass dies hier vielleicht keine medizinische Situation sein könnte, sondern einen anderen Ursprung haben könnte. Der Ruf der Beiden erreichte Apollo und Asclepius als sie in einer Besprechung mit Zeus waren.

Es brachen in letzter Zeit immer häufiger Krankheiten und Seuchen in der Welt der Sterblichen auf, da es zu dem Zeitpunkt in den meisten Ortschaften eine Überbevölkerung gab und Hygiene, Abfallbeseitigung und Leichenbestattung, vor allem Leichen die niemand kannte, nicht gerade Großgeschrieben wurde.

**Apollo!** **Asclepius!**

Vater und Sohn sahen sich kurz erstaunt an, nickten sich dann aber zu, da es sich bei den Rufenden um Kriegsgötter galt und Apollo unterbrach Zeus vorsichtig, der in den letzten 20 Minuten ununterbrochen geredet hatte, fast schon erleichtert endlich einen Grund dafür gefunden zu haben wegen dem er legitim weg konnte, ohne Zeus zu sehr auf den Schlips zu treten. „Ähm, Vater…" ließ er es leicht anklingen.

„Was denn?" kam es leicht esshofiert von dem unterbrochenen Göttervater, „Ich hoffe es ist wichtig, dass du mich hier unterbrichst. Die momentane Situation in der Welt der Sterblichen ist doch eine echte Katastrophe, die Leute reden schon. Ich will gar nicht wissen was in den anderen Pantheons über uns gesagt wird!"

„Ja, es ist wichtig. Wir wurden von Ares und Strife gerufen. Wie du ja weißt, war heute einer der Kriege, der einen Teil des Problems in den Griff bekommen sollte. Wer weiß was da passiert ist. Zuletzt wurde gemunkelt, dass Xena in die Richtung unterwegs war und du weißt ja, wie Ares auf so etwas reagiert!"

„Ähh. Ja. Natürlich. Geht ruhig." Meint Zeus, der leicht in sich zusammen gezuckt war, bei der Erwähnung von Xena. Bei ihr musste er immer an seinen eigen sterblichen Sohn und seine Marotten denken und daran, wie Ares sein Unwohlsein kund tat.

"Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt besser schnell, bevor Ares wütend wird und anfängt rum zu schreien, oder schlimmeres." Mit diesen abschließenden Worten Apollos, standen die zwei Medizingötter auf und teleportierten sich sofort in die Hallen der Kriegsgötter, ohne auf ein weiteres Wort von Zeus zu warten.

Kaum waren sie in der Empfangshalle aufgetaucht, schon hatten sie Ares und Strife im Gesicht, die beide gleichzeitig anfingen zu erzählen, warum sie nach ihnen geschrien hatten und was sie glaubten, was passiert war.

Die einzigen Worte die der Sonnengott und der Gott der Medizin aus dem ganzen Wirr Warr heraus verst5anden hatten, waren: „Cupid", „geschrumpft" und „Aphrodite".

Nachdem Ace sich etwas von dem Ansturm gefasst hatte, pfiff er einmal laut, um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich zu ziehen, was nicht immer das beste ist. Man denke alleine an Strifes Aufgabengebiet.

„Ruhe! Regt euch ab!"

Nachdem beide still geworden waren und etwas Luft geholt hatten, sprach Apollo zu ihnen: „Immer einer nach dem anderen. Ansonsten können wir euch nicht verstehen. Also, bei wem hat das Problem den nun Angefangen?"

„Bei Cupid. Aber der kann im Moment nicht so Recht reden." Kam es leicht hysterisch kichernd von Strife, da er durch die Situation immer mehr kleiner Energiestöße eingeflößt bekam.

In dem Augenblick tauchte von allen unbemerkt Zeus auf, der, da er ja sozusagen sitzen gelassen worden war, unbedingt wissen wollte was los war. Es war immerhin seine Pflicht zu wissen was los ist, so als König der Götter, Herrscher des Olymps.

„Wir wissen auch nicht so genau, was passiert ist. Aber als ich nach dem Kampf zurück kam, hatte Strife Bliss hier. Zumindest dachte er, dass es Bliss war. Doch dann viel mir sowohl die Aura als auch kleine Unterschiede im Gesicht des Kleinen auf und ich bezweifele, dass Bliss und Cupid ihre Aufgabenbereiche getaucht haben. Wir haben also einen kleinen Cupid hier, der scheinbar total auf Strife fixiert ist und nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch geistig, wieder klein ist. Zudem wissen wir nicht, ob es Absicht war, dass das hier passiert ist oder ob Cupid von jemandem angegriffen worden ist." Erklärte Ares seinem gespannten Publikum.

„Wo ist Cupid denn jetzt? Um genau sagen zu können, was passiert ist, müssen wir ihn erst mal genau untersuchen. Davor können wir leider auch nichts sagen." Kam es nach der Erklärung von einem leicht überraschtem Ace. Aber, hey, sie waren Götter. So etwas konnt5e schon mal passieren.

In seiner Ecke, war Zeus mehr als nur etwas überrascht und begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Es gab nicht viel, was eine solche Reaktion bei einem Gott bewirken konnte und wenn es wirklich ein Angriff auf Cupid war, konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten, vor allem nicht für die schwächeren Götter. Im Gesamtem Gegenteil, je nachdem wer für den Angriff verantwortlich war, könnte es Krieg mit einem anderen Pantheon geben und so etwas war niemals gut. Für keinen der Beteiligten. So in Gedanken verpasste er fasst, was Strife auf Ace's Frage antwortete.

„Momentan macht der kleine Racker, nach seinem vorherigen Heulkrampf, ein Nickerchen. Wenn ihr wollt, können wir ihn her holen, damit ihr ihn besser untersuchen könnt."

„Mhm, wäre wahrscheinlich besser, wenn ihn jemand händelt, den er kennt und dem er vertraut. Man weiß ja nicht, ob er sich an uns noch erinnert. Wenn er bei dir vorhin ruhig war, dürfte er bei der Untersuchung auch ruhig halten, wenn du ihn hast." Kommentierte Apollo und schickte Ares los.

°Wir können nur hoffen, dass es nicht ganz so ist, wie damals, als Cupids erste Untersuchung anstand. Mein Tempel hat fast 50 Jahre gebraucht, um sich davon zu erholen.° Während Apollo in Gedanken Panik schob, holte Ares Cupid aus dem Schlafzimmer und schickte Strife los, um neue Pläne für den von Gaia und Demeter gewollten Krieg zu machen.

Als Ares mit Cupid, der noch recht schlaftrunken war, auf dem Arm, ins Zimmer zurück kam, war Strife schon planen gegangen und Ace hatte Apollo aus seiner Panik heraus geholt.

„So hier ist der kleine Racker."

„Na, dann, lass ihn uns gleich mal ansehen."

Mit diesen Worten kamen Ace und Apollo auf Ares und Cupid zu, was dem kleinen Jungen nicht zu gefallen schien.

„Will mein Strifey!" Mit diesem Kampfschrei katapultierte sich Cupid aus den Armen seines Vaters und versuchte aus dem Raum raus zu ‚seinem' Strife zu kommen. Nach einer fast 3 stündigen Jagd, durch den gesamten Tempel des Kriegs, hatte Strife Cupid in den Armen, der sich nun von den 2 Göttern aus dem Haus des Intellekts untersuchen ließ.

„Tja, hierbei können Dad und ich euch kaum helfen. Tut mir leid."

„Aber was stimmt denn nicht mit Cupid und wie so könnt ihr ihm nicht helfen?"

„Auf ihm liegt irgendein Zauber und wir wissen nichts darüber. Wir wollen die Sache ja auch nicht schlimmer machen. Da müsst ihr wohl jemand anderen um Hilfe fragend." Meinte Apollo:

Strife sah ihn daraufhin fragend an. „Wenn denn?"

„Hecate!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hi suche derzeit eine weitere Beta. Wer Interesse hat, bitte meldet euch.

Child Cupid

Als Zeus, der sich immer noch unbemerkt mit im Tempel befand, hörte das seine Schwester gerufen werden sollte, verstärkte er den Schild um sich. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Hecate ihn ansonsten ohne Schwierigkeiten finden würde.

Zeus wollte erst einmal abwarten, was sonst noch passieren würde, bevor er sich bemerkbar machen würde. ‚Man findet die interessantesten Dinge die auf Olymps passieren nur heraus, wenn man sich irgendwo unbemerkt herein schleicht.' Dachte sich der Herrscher von Olympus.

°Hecate, könntest du bitte mal herkommen, wir bräuchten dringend deine Hilfe hier!° Sendete Ares zu seiner Tante.

Dieser Gedanke des Kriegsgottes erreichte die Göttin der Magie und Kreuzungen während sie ein Ritual einer ihrer Hohepriesterinnen überwachte.

‚Kinder, nie hat man mal auch nur einen Augenblick lang seine Ruhe. Sind es nicht die eigenen, fangen die der Anderen an. Mal sehen, was Ares denn so dringendes hat.' °Wofür brauchst du mich denn, ich bin hier gerade ziemlich beschäftigt.°

°Jemand hat einen Zauber auf Cupid gelegt und Apollo sowie Ace sind der Meinung, dass sie nicht wissen, wie man ihn wieder aufheben kann, ohne Cupid Schaden zuzufügen. Es ist wirklich dringend, dass du kommst.°

°Einen Augenblick bitte!°

Hecate transportierte sich in die Hallen des Krieges und sah sich auch sofort mit dem Problem konfrontiert. Cupid war es nämlich in der Zwischenzeit langweilig geworden, außerdem war er von seinem Nickerchen schön ausgeruht und hatte jede Menge Energie, somit fing er an mit Strife fangen zu spielen.

Dadurch hatte Hecate die Arme voll mit einem kichernden Cupid, der sich bei seinem Abflug nicht mehr bremsen konnte.

„Oh! Oh je! Ich sehe schon. Ihr braucht mir nichts mehr zu sagen. Ich hoffe nur, dass ihr den, der hier für verantwortlich ist, sehr bald finden könnt."

„Warum den das? Es ist also doch kein Unfall und war ein Angriff?" fragte ein erstaunter und leicht besorgter Apollo.

„Nein ganz sicher kein Unfall! Ein geringerer Gott wäre durch diesen Zauber der auf Cupid gewirkt wurde, gestorben!"

„WAS?!" wurde daraufhin von allen anwesenden geschrieen.

Zeus hatte Glück, dass die Anderen genauso wie er reagiert hatten, ansonsten wäre er nun aufgeflogen. ‚Wer würde es wagen, den Gott der Liebe und Lust anzugreifen?' ging nun allen durch den Kopf. Die beiden Kriegsgötter sponnen den Gedanken noch ein wenig weiter. ‚Vor allem, wer war so wahnsinnig dies zu tun und damit Dites Zorn auf sich zu ziehen.'

„Aber wir können wir Cupid nun helfen?" fragte ein geschockter Ares, der sich auf seinen Thron hatte fallen lassen, als er hörte, dass es wirklich ein Angriff auf seinen Sohn war.

Strife sah von den Stufen vor Ares Thron, noch bleicher als sonst, mit verzweifelten Augen zu Hecate auf. „Bitte sag uns, dass das hier nicht permanent ist."

Dieser Gedanke schien den restlichen Göttern im Raum noch gar nicht durch den Kopf gegangen zu sein. Auch sie wandten sich nun blass und panisch zu Hecate.

„Keine Angst, Strife! Es ist nicht permanent. Es wird nur etwas dauern, bis wir den Zauber rückgängig gemacht haben. Cupid hat fast all seine Energie verloren und hätte er sich nicht zum Kleinkind zurückentwickelt, nun wie gesagt, wäre es tödlich für ihn ausgegangen."

Ares sah sie nun fragend an. „Was können wir tun um ihm zu helfen?"

„Wir müssen so viel Energie wir nur möglich sammeln und sie Cupid zugänglich machen. Ansonsten könnte er wirklich für immer ein Kind bleiben, denn noch mal würde er nicht wieder aufwachsen, so wie beim ersten Mal!"


	8. Chapter 8

Child Cupid

Child Cupid

„Das ist tatsächlich alles? Ich dachte schon, wir müssten was wirklich schlimmes tun! Wie viel Energie brauchst du um Cupid zu helfen? Ich denke, die kriegen wir unter uns allen aufgeteilt locker zusammen!" kam es von einem nun entspannter wirkendem Ares.

Von seiner Sicht aus, war alles, bis auf wer der Schuldige an der Sache war, geklärt und selbst das, dürfte recht leicht heraus zu finden sein, wenn erst einmal die gesamte olympische Familie von Cupid mobilisiert war.

Hecate lächelte leicht, was dafür sorgte, dass Ace, Apollo und Strife mit ihrem Freudentanz aufhörten und sie fragend ansahen.

„Funktioniert nicht!"

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Weil Cupid seine eigene Art von Energie braucht und die habt ihr nun mal nicht."

„Hä, wie jetzt? ‚Eigene Energie' und wieso funktioniert unsere Energie nicht?" kam es von Strife, der inzwischen Cupid wieder auf seinem Schoß hatte, der kleine Racker schien einfach nicht genug von ihm zu bekommen, dachte Strife sich leicht traurig.

„Nun, ihr seid Kriegsgötter, die dem Haus des Krieges angehören und Cupid ist ein Liebesgott, der dem Haus der Liebe angehört. Eure Energien sind somit total unterschiedlich und ich will gar nicht wissen, was passieren könnte, wenn wir diese 2 gegensätzliche Energien mischen würden! Keiner von euch, hat die Machtbasis Liebe und Lust." meinte Hecate mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

Ares sah sie daraufhin entgeistert an. „Wie, bitte schön, sollen wir denn dafür sorgen, dass Cupid wieder genügend Energie bekommt, damit er wieder Erwachsen wird? Wenn es nach deiner Erklärung geht, könnte noch nicht einmal Aphrodite ihm etwas von ihrer Kraft abgeben, da die beiden nicht dieselbe Machtbasis haben, obwohl sie beide Liebesgötter sind."

„Stimmt genau!" kam Hecates Antwort sofort, nachdem der verwirrte Gott des Krieges seinen Mund geschlossen hatte.

Die zwei Kriegsgötter sahen immer verzweifelter zwischen den anderen Göttern hin und her, da keinem von beiden, obwohl sie sonst immer so viele Ideen hatten und auch so nicht dumm waren, ein Licht aufging.

Zeus hatte schon längst mitbekommen, was Hecate meint ( ER war immerhin der König der Götter und würde dies auch gerne noch etwas länger bleiben, somit durfte er nicht langsam sein) und dachte, dass Ares und Strife vom Blitz getroffen werden mussten, bevor die beiden wissen würden, was die Göttin der Magie meinte. Apollo und Ace hingen halb aufeinander vor Lachen, da es so selten war, zwei der normalerweise gerissensten und intelligentesten Götter so zu sehen:

Halb panisch, verwirrt und absolut ahnungslos! Sie erinnerten immer mehr an kopflose Hühnchen.

„Ja wie sollen wir Cupid denn helfen?" durch den Aufschrei von Ares und Strife wurden die restlichen Götter, kurz in ihrem Lachfest unterbrochen, bevor sie in einen noch größeren Lachkrampf verfielen, in den dieses Mal auch Zeus einstimmte und Hecate rief: „Zeus lass Hirn regnen!"


	9. Chapter 9

Child Cupid

Child Cupid

Kaum war Hecates verzweifelter Ausruf in der Halle verklungen, begann ein leichtes Leuchten sich in der Mitte des Raumes bemerkbar zu machen. Das Leuchten wurde zu einem pinken Leuchtstrahl, um den herum Rosenblüten zu wirbeln begannen. Aus diesem Licht- und Blütenspektakel tauchte Aphrodite, die Göttin der Liebe und, was noch viel wichtiger war, vor allem in der Situation in der sie sich befanden, die Mutter Cupids, auf.

„Habt ihr Cupie gesehen? Ich habe ein paar neue Aufträge für ihn, die so was von total wichtig sind!" flötete Dites Stimme gleich drauf los, ohne die angespannte und leicht panische Stimmung im Raum zu bemerken.

Ares und Strife ging in diesem Augenblick nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: ‚Oh Shit!'

Apollo und Ace begannen den Rückwärtsgang einzulegen, damit sie, falls es zu einem Schlagabtausch kommen würde, was bei den anwesenden gut möglich war, aus der direkten Schusslinie waren.

Hecate begann leicht zu grinsen und machte es sich in einem von ihr heraufbeschworenen Sessel mit Tee und Plätzchen bequem.

Zeus hingegen war einfach nur froh, dass ihn bisher keiner entdeckt hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass die Göttin der Liebe auf ihn wütend wurde. Das könnte für ihn beunruhigende Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen.

Cupid, der seinen Namen gehört hatte, schaute von Strifes Schoß auf und erkannte in der schönen, blonden Frau mit dem fast durchsichtigen, pinken Negligee seine Mutter. Mit einem Freudenschrei sprang er auf und begann lachend auf Dite zu zufliegen.

„Mama!"

Dite starrte den kleinen Cherub, der auf sie zu geschossen kam, verwirrt an. Als er bei ihr angekommen war, sie ihn in die Arme genommen hatte und er anfing, mit den blonden Locken seiner Mutter zu spielen, kreischte Aphrodite plötzlich laut los.

„Was habt ihr mit meinem kleinen Cupie gemacht?"

Nach dem Ausruf schauten sich Strife und Ares noch panischer an als zuvor, Apollo verzog sich noch tiefer in den Schatten einer Säule und verschwand ausnahmsweise ohne viel Trara, Ace lächelte leicht und winkte noch mal in die Richtung der zwei panischen Männer und folgte dann dem Beispiel seines Vaters, ausnahmsweise. Zeus suchte verzweifelt das Weite, er wollte die Göttin nicht wütend machen, oder zufällig etwas abkriegen, die dafür sorgen konnte, dass er sich neue Hobbys suchen musste.

Lediglich Hecate blieb noch zurück, sah die zwei Kriegsgötter mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und dachte: ‚Na, wie wollt ihr zwei da wieder heil heraus kommen?'

Sie konnte geradezu sehen, wie es in den Köpfen der beiden arbeitete und wartete in Vorfreude auf ein gutes Schauspiel darauf, was sie wohl sagen und versuchen würden, um Aphrodite davon abzuhalten, dafür zu Sorgen, dass sie kein Sexleben mehr haben würden.

Einzig und allein Cupid schien sich nicht für die Spannung im Raum zu interessieren. Er hing noch immer lachend an seiner Mutter und drückte ihr ein ganz dickes und besonders feuchtes Küsschen auf die zarte Wange.


	10. Chapter 10

Child Cupid

Child Cupid

Aphrodite lächelte ihn daraufhin an und streichelte ihm leicht über seine blonden Locken. Danach wandte sie sich wieder Ares und Strife zu, tappte mit ihrem Fuß auf mehrmals auf den Boden und sagte: „Also, ich warte!"

Ares normale Antwort auf so eine Forderung wäre: Da kannst du auch noch länger warten! Und ein Energieball hinterher, doch in diesem Fall wollte er dies nicht tun und hielt somit erst einmal seinen Mund, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Strife hingegen begann zu überlegen, wie lange er im Zölibat leben würde, wenn er jetzt entweder einfach verschwinden oder den Mund halten würde.

Die beiden Götter aus dem Haus des Krieges schienen gemeinsam aus ihrer panischen Starre (und dem wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen schauen) heraus zu kommen und begannen zusammen vor sich hin zu stammeln. Dieses Gestammel hörten sich die beiden faszinierten Göttinnen noch geschlagene 5 Minuten an, da es sehr selten war, einen sprachlosen Gott des Krieges und des Unheils zu sehen, bis Hecate erbarmen mit den beiden Männern hatte und begann Dite über die Situation aufzuklären.

Dite blieb wiedererwarten ruhig und fing nicht an rumzuschreien. Etwas das keiner der Anwesenden je erwartet hätte, von der normalerweise (leicht) hysterischen Göttin. Man konnte in ihrem Gesicht genau sehen, wie sich die Räder in ihrem Kopf zu drehen begannen. Dann begann Dite Befehle zu erteilen.

„Na gut, als erstes müssen wir alle ruhig bleiben bzw. werden. Ich werde dann ein Konzil der Götter einrufen. Nicht nur die 12, sondern wirklich eine ganze Versammlung aller Bewohner von Olymp. Wir werden alle Hilfe brauchen die wir kriegen können. Außerdem, wer weiß, vielleicht wissen die anderen etwas, so selten wie es auch vorkommt. Zudem muss geklärt werden, wer Cupies Pflichten für die nächste Zeit übernimmt, er ist einfach ein zu wichtiger Gott der nicht einfach mal so ausfallen kann. Dann muss auch noch ein Aufpasser für ihn ernannt werden."

Daraufhin wurde sie von den anderen fragend angesehen.

„Na ja, sowohl Ares als auch ich werden beschäftigt sein. Ich werde vor allem dafür sorgen, dass Cupie mehr Energie bekommt und Ares wird nach dem Schuldigen suchen. Und nun: choo! Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt!"


	11. Chapter 11

Child Cupid

In der großen Halle von Olympus, in der sonst nur Fest und Verkündungen von Zeus selbst statt fanden, tauchten immer mehr Götter und Göttinnen, auf den Ruf der Göttin der Liebe und der Schönheit antwortend, auf.

Keiner der anwesenden Götter wusste, warum sie gerufen worden waren und waren deshalb alle mehr als nur etwas nervös. Zudem wusste keiner von ihnen, wie Zeus auf die Versammlung reagieren würde, die nicht von ihm einberufen worden war. Als auch endlich Zeus und Hera eintrafen, war die Spannung unter all den Anwesenden auf dem Höhepunkt und alle von ihnen wollten endlich wissen, warum sie zusammen getrommelt worden waren.

Auf diese Frage hin, trat Zeus nach vorne und sagte: „Bitte wartet noch einen Augenblick, ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Aphrodite uns allen bald sagen wird, warum wir hier sind."

Mit diesen Worten trat er zurück und machte Platz auf dem Podium für Aphrodite, die mittlerweile mit Strife, Ares und Hecate, sowie Cupid zusammen eingetroffen war. Im Hintergrund blickte Hera zu ihrem Mann und fragte leise: „Warum habe ich bloß das Gefühl, dass du weißt, warum wir hier alle zusammen gerufen worden sind?"

Der König der Götter sah sie daraufhin nur leicht lächelnd an und tätschelte liebevoll ihren Arm. „Weil du mich kennst, meine Liebe."

„Bitte Ruhe! Ich habe euch etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen, dass Auswirkungen auf uns alle hat." Rief Aphrodite, da die restlichen Götter nach Zeus Ansprache wieder damit begonnen hatten, sich untereinander zu unterhalten.

Einer der etwas mutigeren (oder in diesem Fall, dümmeren) Götter, trat vor und meint: „Ich hoffe es geht nicht nur um die nächste Orgie, ich habe nämlich momentan wichtigeres als dies zu tun!"

Aphrodite lächelte diesen Gott daraufhin nur kalt an und meinte: „ Nein, tut es nicht. Aber es ist gut zu wissen, dass du wichtigeres als eine meiner Orgien zu tun hast." Mit jedem dieser Worte wurde der Gott immer bleicher und andere in seiner Umgebung begannen langsam aber sicher über ihn zu lachen. Leise, da keiner Aphrodites Aufmerksamkeit auf sich selbst ziehen wollte. Es war klar, dass er zur nächsten Partie von Aphrodite nicht eingeladen würde.

Als daraufhin Ruhe in der Halle eintrat, lächelte Dite leicht. „Danke, für die Unterhaltung. Aber nun zurück zu wichtigeren Themen. Der Grund aus dem ihr alle hier her gerufen worden seid. Heute Mittag tauchte mein Sohn Cupid in einem sehr veränderten Zustand im Haus des Krieges auf."

Mit diesen Worten trat Aphrodite zur Seite und Strife mit einem leicht dösenden Cupid auf dem Arm trat nach vorne. Die Menge ließ daraufhin ein erstauntes Murmeln hören, als sie den kleinen Cherub sahen.

„Wie ihr sehen könnt, wurde Cupid wieder zu einem Kleinkind. Wir wissen leider nicht, wer dafür verantwortlich ist oder wie dieser jemand es geschafft hat, Cupid so weit seine Energie ab zu ziehen, dass er wieder zu einem Baby wurde, um sich zu schützen!"

Nachdem die letzten Töne des Satzes verklungen waren, begann Psyche sich einen Weg durch die andern Götter zu bahnen.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein! Wie konnte das nur passieren? Cupid?! Komm zu mir mein Schatz!"

Cupid der in den Armen von Strife war, wurde durch dieses Gekreische wach. Je näher ihm die Frau kam, umso ängstlicher wurde er und hat sich immer mehr in Strifes Lederanzug verkrallt. Ares sah dies und meinte daraufhin zu allen Versammelten, er wollte nicht nur Psyche ansprechen, er konnte sie, wie Dite, aus den Tod nicht ausstehen und wusste einfach nicht, was sein Sohn an ihr fand. Der einzige Grund aus dem er nichts sagte war, dass aus dieser Verbindung Bliss hervor ging.

„Wie ihr alle sehen könnt, erkennt Cupid nicht jeden wieder. Wir nehmen an, dass er auch geistig wieder 2 Jahre alt ist und sich nur an die Leute erinnert, die er damals alle schon kannte."

Psyches liebevoller Gesichtsausdruck fiel und sie trat etwas zurück, aber immer noch auf die Rolle der liebevollen, verängstigten Ehefrau bedacht.

„A-Aber, was soll das heißen? Ich bin seine Frau! Soll das etwas bedeuten, er kann sich weder an unsere Liebe, noch an Bliss erinnern?"

Dieses Mal antwortete ihr Hecate, die Psyche auch nicht gut leiden konnte, man sagte nicht umsonst, dass Hecate mehrere Gesichter hatte, sie konnte damit spüren, wer ebenfalls mehrere hatte und sie benutze.

„Ja, so ist es. Zumindest was eure ‚Liebe' angeht. Bei Bliss müssen wir erst noch einmal abwarten. In ihm fließt immerhin auch Cupids Blut."

Da Aphrodite keine weitere Zeit mehr mit, von ihrer Seite aus, sinnlosen Fragen, verbringen wollte, übernahm sie wieder die Führung über die Versammlung.

„Wir müssen jetzt unbedingt erst einmal ein paar andere Sachen klären, bevor wir uns wieder solch banalen Dingen zu wenden können." Auch den anderen Göttern war es bekannt, was Aphrodite in Wirklichkeit von ihrer Schwiegertochter hielt. Sie hielt damit ja auch nicht gerade hinterm Berg. Subtilität war Dite in einigen Dingen einfach fremd. „1. Wer übernimmt die Suche nach dem oder den Schuldigen an der ganzen Situation. 2. Wer übernimmt für den Augenblick Cupids Aufgabe, damit diese nicht brach liegen und die Sterblichen sich keine Sorgen machen. 3. Wer hielt dabei, die Energie, die Cupid benötigt um wieder Erwachsen zu werden, zu kreieren und 4. wer hilft dabei, sowohl auf Bliss als auch auf Cupid aufzupassen? Das können nicht nur Ares und ich alleine übernehmen!"

Sie sah nach ihrer Ansprache Zeus an, der ihr zunickte und wieder vor trat.

Dies waren natürlich ein paar nicht so gute Nachrichten für uns alle, aber trotzdem Danke, Aphrodite, für deine schnelle Reaktion. Jetzt sind wir alle gewarnt und können uns vorbereiten. Nun werden wir uns alle erst einmal in Gruppen aufteilen. Das Haus der Liebe wird unter sich ausmachen, wer für den Zeitraum von Cupids unfreiwilligem ‚Urlaub' seine Aufgaben übernehmen wird." Zustimmendes Gemurmel der restlichen Götter ließ sich hören. Keiner von ihnen wollte noch mehr Aufgaben aufgehalst bekommen, schon gar nicht welche, die nicht mal Ansatzweiße in ihren eigenen Machtbereich fielen. Vor allem nicht Cupids!

„Ansonsten erden sich alle anderen daran beteiligen, die Energie für Cupid wieder zu erschaffen!" Daraufhin wurden einige Proteste laut, die vor allem aus den Reihen der, nun, nennen wir sie netterweise, etwas prüderen Götter (d.h. Demeter, Athena, Artemis) kamen. „Ruhe! Jeder wird auf seine Art und Weise helfen und wenn sie nur ihren Anbetern befehlen, gewisse Dinge zu tun!" Hier wollte Zeus nicht so ausfallend werden, da Hera hinter ihm saß und ausnahmsweise einmal gut auf ihn zu sprechen war. Was für ihn bedeutete, dass er viel Spaß haben würde, wenn er sich etwas zusammen riss. „Also ehrlich! Das kleine bisschen wird man ja wohl noch von euch erwarten können!"

„Das Haus des Krieges wird derweil den Schuldigen suchen und versuchen heraus zu finden, weshalb er Cupid angegriffen hat, ob er Komplizen hat und wie er es geschafft hat, einen so starken Gott wie Cupid zu überwältigen. Habe ich noch irgend etwas vergessen?"

Ares nickte auf die Frage seines Vaters hin und meint: „Ja, wenn wir uns so aufteilen, haben weder Aphrodite noch ich Zeit, und großartig um Cupid zu kümmern. Wir bräuchten also noch Leute, die Babysitter spielen würden."

„Nun gut, würden sich dann bitte diejenigen melden, die bereit wären, auf Cupid und ich nehme an, auch teilweise, Bliss aufzupassen?"

Mehrere Götter nickten und hoben ihre Hände.

„Gut, dann wäre ja auch das geklärt. Bitte macht dann noch mit Ares und Aphrodite aus, wer wann auf wen aufpasst. Danke für eure Zeit und nun Auf Wiedersehen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwanden Zeus und Hera aus dem Saal. Zeus schon in Gedanken dabei, was er den nun so alles machen könnte und Hera dabei, wie sie ihn noch etwas triezen konnte. Sie wollte immerhin auch etwas Spaß haben.

Auch ein paar der restlichen Götter machten sich auf den Weg, bis auf die (un-)glücklichen Babysitter von Cupid und Bliss.


	12. Chapter 12

Child Cupid

Child Cupid

Direkt im Anschluss der Versammlung; machte Psyche sich auf, um ihrem Mitverschwörer Bericht zu erstatten. Da er kein anerkannter Gott des griechischen Phanteons war, wurde es ihm weder gestattet, den Olymp alleine zu betreten, noch sich einen griechischen Gott zu nennen.

Somit musste sie ihm immer erzählen, wenn etwas wichtiges passiert war. Aber dies machte ihr nichts aus, der Lohn für alles was sie im Moment durch machen musste, war einfach zu groß und zu verlockend.

Zudem war ER auch nicht schlecht. ER war der ganze Grund, aus dem sie dies machte. Liebe war halt doch eine der größten Mächte im Universum.

„Nun, was wollten diese Wichtigtuer denn dieses Mal?" fragte ER, sofort nachdem sie vor ihm erschienen war.

„Sie wollten lediglich bekannt geben, dass Cupid wieder zum Kleinkind wurde, da man ihm einen Teil seiner Energie entzogen hat."

„Wissen sie den Grund dafür?" fragte ER angespannt, in Gedanken schon planend, wie ER nun weiter vorgehen würde.

„Nein, Sie haben das Haus des Krieges dazu bestimmt, den Schuldigen zu suchen und ihn vor Zeus zu bringen."

„Was sollen die anderen Häuser in der Zwischenzeit machen?" ging die Verhörung von IHM weiter.

„Das Haus der Liebe soll Cupids Aufgaben aufeinander verteilen und dafür sorgen, dass alles seinen Gewohnten Gang geht, damit die Sterblichen keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Die restlichen Häuser sollen dafür sorgen, dass Cupid wieder all seine Energie zurück erhält, die er durch den Angriff auf ihn verloren hat."

„Wie haben sie auf die Nachricht des ‚Angriffs' reagiert?" wollte ER nun wissen.

„Dem Haus des Intellekts und das Haus der Natur hat diese Aufregung weniger gefallen. Vor allem Athena, Demeter und Artemis waren darauf schlecht zu sprechen. Sie mögen die Häuser der Liebe und des Krieges so wie so nicht. Sie verstehen somit nicht, was die Aufregung soll und sind der Meinung, dass dies alles nur ein schlechter Scherz sein soll, der eigentlich Aphrodite oder Ares gilt. Die beiden haben im lauf der Zeit so viele Feinde bekommen, die allerdings nicht die Macht haben sie direkt anzugreifen, dass es für Möglich gehalten wird, das die Rache nun über jemanden kommt, der zu fassen war. Wie z.B. Cupid."

„Was wollen sie, dass du in dieser Situation tust?" kam auch schon die nächste Frage, kaum das Psyche aufgehört hatte zu sprechen.

„Sie erwarten, dass ich die entsetzte Ehefrau spiele, die nicht weiß was los ist und die sich Sorgen macht, da Cupid sie nicht erkennt. Ich glaube Ares und Aphrodite hoffen, dass ich jetzt die Scheidung bei Hera einreiche. Wie soll ich jetzt weiter machen?" stellte nun Psyche zum ersten Mal bei diesem Gespräch eine Frage.

„Tue nichts, was auf dich unnötig Aufmerksam macht. Verwische die Spuren die auf unser Mitwirken bei dieser ‚Tragödie' hinweisen. Warte darauf, dass ich dich wieder rufe, damit du mir Bericht erstatten kannst. Jetzt müssen wir erst einmal die genaueren Pläne abwarten, um zu sehen was passieren wird und wie sie vorgehen werde." Mit diesen Worten verschwand ER und ließ Psyche alleine zurück.

Psyche schaute sich noch einmal um, ließ ihre Sinne über den Ort gleiten, ob noch jemand hier war, löschte dann SEINE göttliche Signatur und teleportierte in ihren eigenen Tempel, um die ihr auferlegten (sowohl die des Phanteons, als auch die von IHM) Aufgaben zu erfüllen.

Zudem musste sie dafür sorgen, dass Ares und Aphrodite sie nicht verdächtigen würden, so wie die Beiden dazu bringen, dass sie auch noch Bliss nahmen und auf ihn aufpassten. Cupids ‚Babysitter' konnte sich ja um 2 kleine Götter kümmern und sie hatte nun mal keine Zeit dafür übrig.

Am nächsten Tag brachte Aphrodite Klein Cupid zu dem ersten der neuen (und freiwillig gemeldeten) Babysitter.

Demeter!

Die Göttin der Saat und Fruchtbarkeit hatte sich als erstes gemeldet, da sie sich einsam fühlte. Es war wieder Winter und Persephone war derzeit bei ihrem Gemahl in der Unterwelt. Somit hatte sie zur Zeit kaum etwas zu tun und die anderen Götter weigerten sich mittlerweile sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, da sie zu dieser Jahreszeit zumeist nicht gerade gute Laune hatte und sich nur über Hades beschwerte.

Sie konnte somit wirklich eine Abwechslung gebrauchen. Auch wenn es darum ging, jemandem zu helfen, den sie eigentlich nicht mochte.

Am Abend des gleichen Tages: „Nimm ihn und geh! Halte ihn so weit es geht fern von mir! Das Ungeheuer!" Waren die einzigen Worte die Dite hörte, als sie Cupid wieder abholte.

Als die Türen des Tempels sich schlossen, glaubte sie die Worte: „Genauso wie sein Vater!" zu hören.

Am 2 Tag: An diesem Tag war Artemis eingeteilt worden, um auf Cupid aufzupassen. Der einzige Grund aus dem sie sich dazu bereit erklärt hatte war, dass sie nicht beim Energiesammeln mit machen wollte.

„Nie wieder! Nie!" mit diesen Worten wurde einem verdutzten Ares, der den kleinen Cherub auf den Armen hatte, die Tür zum Tempel der Göttin des Mondes und der Jagd, vor der Nase zu geschlagen.

Als Aphrodite am Abend des 3 Tages Cupid von den Musen abholen wollte, öffnete ihr ein roter Ace die Tür und drückte ihr Cupid in die Arme. „Ich glaube nicht, dass der Kleine in nächster Zeit hier her kommen sollte." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder im Tempel.

Man konnte ein leises Stöhnen und ein: „Nicht wenn wir noch in der Nähe der Tür sind, Thalia!" hören, bevor Aphrodite leise kichernd verschwand.


	13. Chapter 13

Child Cupid

„Tja, dass waren mal ein paar außergewöhnliche Katastrophen. Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass sie so viele Schwierigkeiten haben würden. Vor allem nicht Demeter und die Musen. Ich meine, Demeter hatte immer hin schon ein Kind und die Musen, die Musen leiten unsere Grundschule. Von ihrer Anzahl mal ganz zu schweigen." Erzählte Aphrodite ihrer ganzen versammelten Familie beim Tee.

Deimos und Phobos hörten ihr nur mit einem Ohr zu und waren dabei, sich gegenseitig mit Plätzchen abzuwerfen. Harmonie nickte und stimmte ihrer Mutter zu, während Anteros nur mit seinen Augen rollte.

„Von Artemis will ich erst gar nicht anfangen. Aber nun weigern sich alle Anderen, auf Cupid aufzupassen und wir alle haben so schon zu viel zu tun."

„Strife ist momentan auf einer Dauerhöhe, durch die letzten Tage. Egal welche Aufgaben ich ihm gebe, er kann nicht runter kommen." Meinte Ares der sich neben Hephaestus gesetzt hatte. Dieser hörte ruhig zu was seine Frau und der Rest der Familie besprachen. Der Gott der Schmiedekunst ließ sich nun mal so schnell durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen und plante lieber schon einmal, wie er es schaffen konnte, seiner Geliebten etwas Ruhe gönnen zu können.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was wir nun mit Cupid machen sollen!" rief Dite und hob ihre Hände gen Himmel, während sie mit den Augen rollte.

Da endlich meldete sich Hephaestus zu Wort, der nicht wollte, dass sich seine Frau noch weiter in die Hysterie steigerte, als sie so schon war. „Sagtest du nicht, dass Cupid die ganze Zeit nur zu Strife wollte, Liebste?"

Aphrodites Augen weiteten sich und sie sprang ‚ihren' Hephie fröhlich an. „Das ist die Lösung! Ich danke dir, Hephilein!"

Ares hingegen saß schon planend neben ihnen, da er ihren Gedankengängen gefolgt war. Er fragte sich, ob Olympus noch stehen würde, wenn sie die beiden los lassen würden.

„Aber einer von uns muss immer ein Auge auf die Beiden haben, Wer weiß, was sie ansonsten alles anstellen würden!" Aphrodite stimmte ihm Kopfnickend zu, da Auch sie sich im Geiste ausmalte, was passieren könnte.


	14. Chapter 14

Child Cupid

Am nächsten Tag wurde Cupid schon ganz früh bei Strife abgeladen. Strife sah Aphrodite verzweifelt an.

Warum ich, Dite? Kann es nicht jemand anderes machen?"

Strife sah sie so verzweifelt an und Aphrodite fühlte auch seinen Schmerz, das sie es schon fast bereute ihm den kleinen Cherub auf die Augen drücken zu wollen.

Aphrodite schaute ihn traurig an.

Es tut mir wirklich leid, Strife! Na ja, du bist halt der Einzige für den Job. Cupid erkennt aus irgend welchen Gründen außer Ares und mir nur dich, Pookie! Alle anderen haben die Hölle durch gemacht, als sie auf ihn aufpassten, na ja, manche mehr und manche weniger!" Zum Ende hin kicherte sie und Strife schaffte ein kleines Lächeln.

Mach dir keine Sorgen, Strife! Alles wird gut. Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass wenn wir auf den Grund dieses Problems stoßen, alles wieder gut wird. Also, Kopf hoch!" Aphrodite kniff Strife auf einmal in den Hintern. Kneif die Arschbacken zusammen!" Mit diesen Worten machte sie sich dann auf den Weg, Energie für Cupid zu sammeln.

„Tja, jetzt sind es nur noch wir 2 hier!" Strife sah den kleinen Cherub in seinen Armen an. „Na, was sollen wir jetzt schönes machen?"

Während Strife Cupid dabei zu sah, wie dieser auf den Boden ein Bild mit Fingerfarben malte, fing er an über die Vergangenheit nachzudenken.

*Ein erwachsener Cupid lag nackt neben einem ebenso nackten Strife auf einem großen Bett. Die beiden hatten gerade seit mehr als einer Woche mal wieder etwas Zeit mit einander verbringen können. Das hatten die Beiden ausgenutzt und fast den gesamten Tag zusammen im Bett verbracht.

„Ich habe dich do vermisst, Cupe. Es ist schon so lange her, dass wir einen ganzen Tag gemeinsam, ungestört verbringen konnten!" sprach Strife als er Cupid über den leicht verschwitzten Rücken strich.

„Ich vermisse dich auch, Erin. Mit etwas Glück werden wir bald wieder mehr Zeit miteinander haben." Cupid beugte sich zu Strife rüber und küsste ihn.

Kurz darauf begann ihr Liebesspiel erneut.*

*‚Wie konntest du nur? Dauernd verbringst du Zeit mit Anderen und dann auch noch ausgerechnet heute?! Wir sind heute seit 10 Jahren zusammen und statt es zu feiern, verbringst du den Tag lieber mit irgendwelchen Sterblichen, Cupe!"

„Es ist nun mal meine Aufgabe, die Menschen zusammen zu bringen, egal welcher Tag es ist! Das weißt du!"

„Ja, ich weiß, aber deine Arbeit dort war zu Ende und trotz dem bist du nicht zu mir gekommen! Auf die Gefahr hin, wie eine eifersüchtige, alte Ehefrau zu klingen, aber, du hast in der letzten Zeit keine einzige Minute mehr mit mir verbracht!"

„Es tut mir leid, Strify! Ich machs wieder gut. Versprochen!"*

*"Cupe, warum hast du das getan? Wie konntest du mit ihr schlafen und Aphrodite dazu bringen, dass sie sie zu einer Göttin macht? Liebst du mich überhaupt? Hast du mich jemals geliebt?"

„Nein, aber du warst eine nette Ablenkung, als ich Psyche noch nicht gefunden hatte." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Cupid für die nächste Zeit aus Strifes Leben.*

‚Und nun muss ich auf ihn aufpassen, da er wieder ein Kleinkind ist und ich zu den wenigen Personen gehöre, die er noch erkennt. Zeus, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das aushalten kann. Hoffentlich kommt nicht auch noch Psyche vorbei.' Strife setzt sich zu Cupid auf den Boden, der ihm daraufhin sein Bild ins Gesicht hält.


	15. Chapter 15

Um einen großen Tisch herum, in den Hallen der Kriegsgötter, saßen sowohl die Vertreter des Hauses des Krieges als auch die der Liebe zusammen, ohne sich gegenseitig an die Kehle zu gehen.

„Das Arangemant mit Strife als Babysitter klappt hervorragend. Es gab bisher auch keine Beschwerden der anderen Häuser, dass die Beiden irgendetwas angestellt hätten. Aber nun, zur Aufgabenverteilung unter uns und zur Besprechung von dieser Situation." Mit diesen Worten eröffnete Ares das Treffen im Kriegssaal.

Aphrodite stand auf und sprach alle der Anwesenden (Hephaestus, Anteros, Harmonia, Deimos, Phobos und Eris) an: „ Meine 1. Aufgabe ist es ja, für mehr Energie für Cupie zu sorgen, doch ich mache mir Sorgen wegen Psyche. Bei dem Treffen, bei dem wir von Cupids ‚wieder Kind wedung' berichteten, schien es eher so, als wüsste sie schon längst davon und würde sich keinerlei Sorgen machen, was Cupid passieren könnte. Zudem kommt es mir schon von Anfang an spanisch vor, dass Cupid sich in sie verliebt hat. Immerhin war er zu dem Zeitpunkt seit mehr als 10 Jahren mit Strife zusammen.

Sie sprachen davon, heiraten zu wollen und ich glaube, dass die Beiden zudem Seelengefährten sind. Das soll also für euch heißen, dass ich will, das irgend jemand Psyche folgt und sie ausspioniert. Ich will wissen wo sie hingeht, mit wem sie sich wann, wo und wieso trifft. Keine Sekunde des Tages soll sie unbeobachtet beleiben."

Anteros und Harmonia sahen ihre Mutter zuerst und dann die anderen anwesenden Götter an. „Wir stimmen Mutter zu. Irgendetwas stimmt in der Beziehung zwischen Cupid und Psyche nicht." Meinte Anteros.

„Na gut, Deimos und Phobos werden ihr auf Schritt und Tritt folgen. Eris wird sich, wenn sie nicht in ihrem Tempel ist, in ihren Zimmern umschauen. Anteros, du wirst in den Hallen der Zeit nachschauen, ob du etwas finden kannst, dass uns weiter helfen könnte."

„Was sollen wir sonst noch tun? Psyche kann doch nicht nur unser einziger Anhaltspunkt sein!" rief Eris.

Alle Anwesenden nickten zustimmend.

„Sucht nach allem, dass selbst nach olympischen Standart eigenartig erscheint. Sucht nicht nur auf dem Olymp, sondern auch in der Welt der Sterblichen. Ich denke, hier gibt es nur wenige Götter, die die Macht haben, um so etwas hin zu bekommen, wie das mit Cupid. Die 12! Ich glaube kaum, dass es einer von ihnen war.

Aphrodite, Hephaestus haben gar keinen Grund Cupid anzugreifen. Hades versteht sich zu gut mit Cupid um ihm etwas antun zu wollen. Hestia, brauchen wir erst gar nicht darauf ansprechen. Apollo würde es nicht risikieren Aphrodite (und später dann auch Cupid) wütend zu machen, als dass er so etwas tun würde. Artemis versteht sich sonst auch sehr gut mit Cupid, zumindest wenn er erwachsen ist. Sie haben immerhin gleiche Hobbys, z.B. Bogenschießen. Hermes hat auch keine Probleme mit Cupid. Pseidon hat zu wenig mit ihm zu tun, um irgend was gegen ihn zu haben. Hera und Zeus fallen weg, da Hera nie etwas gegen ihr Enkelkind tun würde und Zeus aus dem gleichen Grund wie Apollo. Athena, vielleicht, wegen Dite und mir. Doch sie würde nicht so vorgehen und ich habe erst recht keinen Grund zu so einer Aktion," sprach Ares, „Also könnte es jemand von einem anderen Pantheon gewesen sein oder ein Gott ohne eine Zugehörigkeit, der vielleicht hoffte, so einen Platz für sich selbst zu schaffen."


	16. Chapter 16

CC

Zur gleichen Zeit im Tempel des Sonnengottes Apollo.

Sowohl Apollo, als auch Ace, hatten sich von dem „Vorfall" mit den Musen wieder erholt und suchten zusammen mit Hecate nach einer Möglichkeit, einen Gott in ein Kind zu verwandeln, dass sich an nichts mehr zu erinnern schien.

„Wenn wir es schaffen den Zauber zu finden, können wir vielleicht einen Schutz dagegen finden und herausfinden, wer die Macht hat, so einen Zauber auszusprechen."

„Ich hoffe, dass so etwas nicht noch jemandem in der nächsten Zeit passiert. Wir haben so schon genug zu tun, um Cupid wieder zurück zu holen." Antwortete Apollo auf Hecates Ansprache.

Ace war da schon in einem Haufen Bücher verschwunden und schien sie nicht mehr zu hören oder zu bemerken.

Psyche machte sich am Abend desselben Tages fertig, um nach einem ihrer vielzähligen Liebhabern zu sehen. Ihr war langweilig. Sie hatte noch nicht eine so große Anhängerschaft und Bliss war bei den Grazien. Außerdem hatte sie seit, zumindest in ihrem Standard, keinen guten Sex mehr gehabt und die anderen Göttinnen hatten sie endlich in Ruhe gelassen.

Ihr ging deren Gejaule von wegen, dass sie so tapfer sei und das sie ihnen so Leid tun würde, wegen Cupid, so sehr auf die Nerven! Sie musste einfach etwas tun. Also warum nicht etwas Spaß haben?

In ihrer Eile, bemerkte sie nicht, wie ihr 2 Personen folgten, als sie verschwand. Nachdem die 3 weg waren, machte Eris, Göttin der Zwietracht, sich daran den Tempel des Gottes der Liebe und der Göttin des Geistes zu durchsuchen.

Im Großteil des Tempels konnte sie nichts entdecken, dass auf irgendetwas unnormales hinwies, was nicht heißen soll, das Sterbliche anderer Meinung sein würden, aber für eine Göttin die an den Olymp gewohnt war, war hier nichts sonderbares.

Man konnte in den meisten Zimmern viele Spuren von Bliss finden, Bilder und Spielsachen waren über sämtliche Zimmer verteilt. In Cupids Arbeitszimmer fand sie ein paar Schriftrollen mit Berichten seiner Tempel und einige Anfragen seiner Priester und Verehrer.

Nichts Ungewöhnliches hier.

Im Schlafzimmer von Cupid, kam die erste Überraschung für sie. Psyche schien hier nicht mehr zu schlafen und zu wohnen. Die zweite Überraschung war, dass hier ein paar Schriftrollen von Cupid lagen, in denen er sein Leben beschrieb und in denen er schrieb, dass er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, wie er sich in Psyche verliebt hatte.

Nachdem sie alle Rollen eingesammelt hatte, machte sie sich daran, auch den Rest des Tempels zu untersuchen. Als sie in Psyches neuem Schlafzimmer trat, spürte sie sofort eine Veränderung in der Luft.

Hier schien noch vor kurzem eine große Macht am Werk gewesen zu sein. Nichts was man normalerweise in einem Schlafzimmer tat, hinterließ solche Spuren. Noch nicht einmal auf dem Olymp.

Hier könnte es passiert sein. Eris spürte zwar nur noch Psyches und Cupids Signaturen, doch Psyche hatte nicht solch eine Macht und man hatte zwar versucht, zu verbergen, dass noch eine andere Machtsignatur hier gewesen war, aber der jenige hatte vergessen, die Lücke, die durch das Löschen der Signatur entstand, zu verdecken.

Endlich hatten sie einen direkten Anhaltspunkt. Mit diesen Neuigkeiten machte Eris sich auf den Weg, im ihrem Bruder und ihrer Schwester von diesen Entdeckungen zu berichten.


	17. Chapter 17

CC

2. Tag des Strife babysittet Cupid Marathons.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten Strife und Cupid die Nasen voll, vom Stillsitzen. Ihnen viel (oder sie hatten einfach keine Lust) nichts mehr ein, was sie im Tempel tun konnten. Na ja, Strife viel schon noch was ein, doch er wollte nicht von Ares wegen ein paar kleiner Streiche umgebracht werden.

„Cupe, was hälst du davon, wenn wir woanders hin gingen? Da müsstest du allerdings versprechen immer bei mir zu bleiben und weder Ares noch Aphrodite etwas hiervon zu erzählen. Hast du das verstanden?" fragte Strife mit einem Funken in den Augen den kleinen Cherub.

Dieser nickte und grinste bis über beide Ohren. Strife hielt seine Arme für ihn auf, die Langeweile schon vergessen und der kleine Junge flog begeistert zu ihm hin.

„Festhalten und da geblieben. Jetzt geht's los!" Mit diesen Worten transportierte sich Strife mit Cupid in die Welt der Sterblichen, Strife sorgte dafür, dass sie beim auftauchen für die Sterblichen unsichtbar waren. Was auch gut so war, da sie kurz vorm Lager der sogenannten Verrückten Vier aufgetaucht waren.

„Gott ist das gut. Da können wir gleich etwas Spaß haben und keiner wird sich beschweren können. Na ja, außer ihnen, aber die zählen nicht."

Auch Cupid grinste mittlerweile, auch wenn es so schien, als hätte er keine Ahnung, warum Strife sich so über die Sterblichen freute.

„Sieh mal an, auch Joxer ist da. Siehst du die wandelnde Küchenzubehör-Säule dort, Cupd? Das ist Joxer, ein Liebling deiner Mutter und ein besonderer deines Vaters!" deutete Strife auf Joxer der etwas abseits von den anderen 4 saß.

Im Lager der 4 Helden schien recht gute Stimmung zu herrschen. Sie hatten immerhin einen recht großen Sieg gegen den bösen Kriegsgott errungen.

Hercules und Jolaus saßen am Feuer und unterhielten sich darüber wo sie nun hin gehen sollten, Xena bereitete die gefangenen Hasen fürs braten vor und Gabrielle schrieb, dass was sie schreiben und was wir foltern nennen, eine Schriftrolle über das heldenhafte verhindern des Krieges. Keiner von ihnen merkte, dass Joxer sich nicht zu ihnen ans Lagerfeuer gesetzt hatte.


End file.
